politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
World Task Force
The World Task Force (WTF) is a maroon team alliance based in North America. Government The World Task Force acts as a direct democracy, giving all of its members a vote in any and all matters dealing with the alliance itself. At its core, the alliance is peaceful and is committed to unity and growth. Raiding is strictly prohibited by the alliance. The foreign policy of the World Task Force has taken a different direction since the dissolution of Nuke Bloc. The alliance typically avoids Bloc alliances now and is very cautious when it deals in diplomacy with other alliances. Treaties Current * MDoAP with Horsemen * ODoAP with Fark * ODP with Schrute Farms Former * ODP with The Revolutionary Front * WTFark with Fark * Treaty of Yunkai with Valyria * Go Away Or We Will Nuke You with Alpha, Fark and Nuclear Knights * Trail to Perfection with Rose * MDoAP with Fark * ODoAP with Pantheon -2019 * MDoAP with Pantheon - 2020 * MDP with Immortals - 2020 Statistics (As of 14th of February 2020) Overall: * 704 Cities * 1,742,557.85 Infrastructure * 2,160,718.00 of Land * 241,971,409 Citizens * GDP of $276,243,010,293 Military: * 7,408,479 Soldiers ready to kick backsides * 498,641 Tanks to blow things up into pieces * 59,403 of hopefully airworthy aircraft * 7,109 Ships that hopefully can float * 139 Missiles that you definitely don’t want to eat * 423 Nukes that could cause nuclear fallout War History * The Trail of Tiers ** Outcome: Victory * Strategic Arms Limitation Talks ** Outcome: White Peace * Knightfall ** The World Task Force officially entered the war on October 20th, 2018, after answering the call to a "Crusade", by the Church of Atom, against The Knights Radiant and their allies. There was no official declaration of war made by The World Task Force. A White Peace was agreed on November 27th, 2018, ending the war with the TKR coalition. *** Outcome: White Peace * Community Outreach Program ** Outcome: White Peace * Global War 15 ** The World Task Force participated in Global War 15 (aka "The Great Leak War"). It was unofficially a part of Coalition A, going against Coalition B. The World Task Force (Along with some of its allies) managed to reach a white peace, and a 240 day NAP, with Coalition B and peacefully, exited the war on January 18th, 2020. This was due to controversial leaks being released from tCWsphere's discord where they launched derogatory in-game, and OOC, insults towards WTF and its allies. *** Outcome: White Peace Related Links * World Task Force Discord * World Task Force Website/Forums Announcements * Peace in Our Time - WTF and allies agree to white peace, and 240 day NAP, with Memesphere * WTF Declares War on BK * WTF Joins Nuke Bloc * Arrgh protects WTF * ODP with Fark * ODoAP with Rose * ODoAP with Valyria Other Links * Controversial Leaks from tCW that led to the withdrawal from Global War 15 (and Global War 14) Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Member Alliances of Go Away Or We Will Nuke You